The Pride Lands
}|aka = |realm = Realm of Light|locale = Core|affiliation = Light|type = Disney|leader = Jabari|villain = many}} The Pride Lands is a World in the Realm of Light. It is a world comprised solely of animals. There are no human inhabitants, and it changes any human visitors into an African animal. The bloodline of Simba was broken twelve years ago, when the royal family was murdered. Currently Jabari, the son of a member of a council of five old brothers, is king of the Pridelands. Locations PrideRock This is where the king and the lionesses reside. They often spend the day lounging on the flat rock face, and watching the Savannah below. The entrance to the kings Den is up here, and a path down from the main rock face leads to the stone hollow, and Savannah. The Kings Den This is where the king sleeps with his queen and the rest of the pride. it is a large circular cave, with a raised slab of rock where the king sleeps, preferably with his queen. At the back of this chamber is a path leading to the Peak of PrideRock. The Peak This is the tallest point in the PrideLands. It is a square flat surface, where you can see the entire kingdom. A swarm of Rapid Thrusters can be found here, attacking anything that comes up. Stone Hollow Just below the kings den, down the path, lies the Stone Hollow. A tree grows inside the hollow, and it is where the current rafiki does his work as an older experienced shaman. He keeps records of important events, and keeps stories that have been passed down by each baboon shaman. The Savannah This is a large area, where the herds migrate between here and the Wildebeest valley, just west of the path to the Elephant graveyard. This is the largest open space on the world. Wildebeest Valley This is a large rocky area, where many heartless lurk. It is littered with high ledges, and a gap that must be leaped in order to reach the Wastelands. This aids as a natural defense against any rogue lions or enemies coming in from the wastelands. Wastelands This is a long mountainous trail that leads to the jungle. It is another place that heartless like to frequent, with many twists and turns for them to hide in. The Jungle This area is full of dense jungle trees, the paths here eventually lead to the Oasis. This area is lush, but mostly uninhabited. Heartless lurk between the trees, and is a spot known for the most heartless attacks. The Oasis This is an area that features a large pool and small waterfall. It is also known as a safe haven, and the location of the worlds Moogle Shop. This used to be a place of reflection for past kings and queens, since Simbas reign, but has been abandoned of this purpose for the past twelve years. Elephant Graveyard This area is dark and full of a twisted maze of giant elephant bones that litter the area. It was once the hideout for a gang of hyenas, but they moved on many many years ago. Rafiki also knows a secret about this place, that this area was once the temporary home of the last known survivors of the Simba bloodline before they vanished, and assumed they were dead. Features Local Enemies *Shaman *Living Bone *Arial Knocker *Armoured Knight *Soldier *Bolt Tower *Rapid Thruster *Silver Rock *Shadow *Neoshadow See Also Category:World Category:Location